Akwimos
Akwimos (original version ) is a merman/ninja-like Bakugan. It looks similar to Elico and Siege. He is Marucho's new Guardian Bakugan (after Preyas, Angelo, Diablo, and Elfin) in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description He has powers that cannot be beat when it comes to underwater battles. Akwimos can create devastating attacks using water energy balls. When his claws are tucked under both of his hands, he can nullify the powers of the Gate Card. He has little water jets on his waist. Everyone thinks he is very comical and funny as seen in episode 8. His main Battle Gear is Gigarth. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Akwimos '''appears in episode 43 along with Aranaut, Coredem and Hawktor. He somehow showed up in Bakugan Interspace as Phantom Data. He doesn't battle alongside Hawktor and Coredem in episode 45. In episode 46, he battles with Spectra against Dan to do a final test on JetKor. He belongs to Marucho now as his new Guardian Bakugan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 2, Akwimos battled Rubanoid and Phosphos with Helix Dragonoid, but was defeated after Phosphos used '''Tri Viper on him. In episode 3, it is revealed that Akwimos and the other digital clones are clones of Neathian Bakugan after they hear Fabia's Aranaut talk. He appeared in episode 7 to fight Linehalt and won after a long battle using Gigarth. After he beat Ren, he shows the brawlers how his Gundalian body looked and established that they were not friends anymore. In episode 8, Marucho programmed the digital Akwimos to speak. He programmed him with a laid back personality. The computer came up with the random phrase "Cool is the Rule, Dude" and he followed Drago around repeatedly saying that phrase,which was making Drago annoyed and the Brawlers puzzled. Later Fabia gave the brawlers the real Akwimos, Hawktor, and Coredem. Akwimos got along quickly with Marucho, who is now teaching him how to be laid back. He found the digital Akwimos's phrase nice, and it has since become his catchphrase. He fought Rubanoid and Buz Hornix alongside the real Coredem and won by using Gigarth. In episode 14, Akwimos battled Lythirus.The battle ended up as a tie when Lythirus and Stoica were sent back to Gundalia along with the other Gundalians. He appeared in episode 15 along with Coredem and battled Strikeflier and Avior. After failing to beat Striekflier, Marucho had Akwimos use "Elemental Blue" to create a wall of ice so he could freeze the opponents in their place so Marucho and Jake could get the chance to leave before they lost. In episode 19, Akwimos battled with Aranaut against both Linehalt and Sabator. However, before they finished their battle, the Sacred Orb sent out a dimensional twister and ended the battle. He also used an ability card that nullifies an ability but it has not been noted what it is called. In episode 24, Akwimos used Gigarth , with Coredem and Rock Hammer . They battled Lythirius, who had Razoid, along with other Aquos bakugan, but then Gill and Krakix joined in the battle. In episode 30, Akwimos attacked Gundalia Castle alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Hawktor and Blitz Dragonoid. After they entered the castle Marucho, Hawktor, Shun and himself were seperated from Dan and Drago and trapped somewhere in The Castle. They escaped and battled Strikeflier and Krakix. They knocked-out Strikeflier but were unable to defeat Krakix so they ran away to hide in another part of the castle. In episode 33, He battled Coredem and Rock Hammer. He also used Gigarth and it ended in a draw. In episode 34, He battled Strikeflier and his Battle Gear (Battle Turbine). He also used Gigarth and they didn't finish the battle in the episode. In episode 35, He continued his battle with Strikeflier but retreated with Marucho due to them seeing Dan and Jake. In epsiode 36, He battled Lumagrowl, Lythirus, Krakix and Strikeflier alongside Blitz Dragonoid, Dragonoid Colossus, Hawktor, Aranaut, Linehalt and Coredem. In episode 37, He fought Contestir until Kazarina's death snaps Contestir out of his hypnosis. The minor twelve orders then joined the Castle Knights. In episode 38, He fights Phantom Dharak using the ability Spiral Pressure '''but is defeated.' In episode 39, he emotionally says goodbye to Marucho, since he has to stay on Neathia while Marucho goes back home. ; Ability Cards * '''Heal blue': Nullifies the opponent's ability and then adds 300 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. * Ninja Eraser: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Spiral Crasher (Spiral Pressure): Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Pincer: Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Depth World: Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Pincer Double ''(Shadow Claw Double):'' Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Akwimos. * Ocean Booster: Returns Awkimos power level to its base level and adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Loop Defense ''(Blue Defense): Adds 300 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. * '''Elemental Blue': Freezes the opponent and makes the brawl a tie. Game Akwimos can be found in all Attributes, and a BakuStealth version. It has been released in Wave 2, along with Lumino Dragonoid, Sabator, Hakapoid, Aranaut, and Krakix. Its Aquos version comes in 4 variations: 800 G or 680 G in BakuBoost and in a game pack with 670 G. It comes with 780 G in BakuTriads. It also comes in a special Wal-Mart Variation of the BakuStealth Series. It is in the BakuShadow series as Darkus with 790G. A normal Darkus Akwimos can be found via the BakuPoster. The Pyrus Akwimos has 640 Gs or 660 Gs. The Subterra version is common in Bakutriad packs and BakuBoost. It has 790 Gs . The Clear Akwimos is 660 Gs or 800 Gs. To equip Battle Gear you have to pull down its arms. Akwimos is also one of the trickiest Bakugan to fold up. If it is not folded correctly from the start you have to start all over again. Its Battle Gear is Gigarth. Trivia * Akwimos' cry is a combination similar to a dolphin and a killer whale cry. * He is the first of Marucho's Guardian Bakugan that cannot change it's Attribute without a Gate Card or Ability Card. * Akwimos and Splight are the only Wave 2 Bakugan featured on ability cards on Bakugan Dimensions. * Akwimos is featured on many Aquos abilities like Crashing Surf and Rushing River. * The claw on his hands resemble the blades on Master Ingram's hands. * Akwimos' signature quote (just as he uses an abilty in the anime) is "Cool is the rule, dude!" * He's called: "Fish-Boy" by Phantom Dharak. * He doesn't like being called "Fish-Boy" * He is shown to have a very optimistic personality, which is shown in episode 33 of Gundalian Invaders, when he, after being brutally injured by the hypnotized Coredem, still doesn't lose hope and in the end manages to bring the battle to a stalemate * His Japanese name is Hopper. * Akwimos is Marucho's only bakugan that does not change G-power/attribute. Gallery Anime File:Akwimosball.jpg|Akwimos in Ball form Akwimos Ball form.PNG|Akwimos in Ball form File:Akwimosactual.jpg|Akwimos in Bakugan form vlcsnap-2010-04-14-15h17m48s71.png File:Picture_20.png|Akwimos and Aranaut File:Akwimos_Heal_Blue.jpg|Akwimos using Heal Blue File:Akwimos_Spiral_Pressure.jpg|Akwimos using Spiral Pressure akwm19.jpg Akwimos...png|Aquos Akwimos in Bakugan form Shadow Claw Double.png|Aquos Akwimos using ability Shadow Claw Double Depth World.png|Aquos Akwimos using ability Depth World Heal Blue.png|Aquos Akwimos using ability Heal Blue Akwimos15.jpg|Akwimos and Marucho gigarth ball.png|Akwimos with Gigarth in ball form gigarth bakugan.png|Akwimos with Gigarth in Bakugan form Cb214.jpg Cb114.jpg File:Darkus_Coredem_Darkus_Akwimos_Ball.jpg dakw.jpg|Darkus Stealth Akwimos Darkus Akwimos.png|Darkus Akwimos using ability Heal Blue Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.13.43 PM.png akwimos.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:Akwimos_Marucho.jpg File:Am20.jpg 750px-760px-Marucho_Gundalian_Invaders2.jpg|Marucho and Akwimos Gundalian Invaders Game File:!Bmiw3EgBGk~$(KGrHqMH-CUEtgsZPOlYBLf+,,JKtw~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos with Rock Hammer File:!Bmiw5BwBWk~$(KGrHqMH-EMEtrLW3Tt9BLf+,hTq,g~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos with Rock Hammer File:!Bmiw7FQB2k~$(KGrHqYH-DoEttgPJtoNBLf+,pQ9Sw~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos File:!Bmiw9Jg!mk~$(KGrHqYH-DQEtyRCSF7jBLf+,)NHP!~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos (Feet open only) File:51TYZMB1n5L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:!BoIgGGgBGk~$(KGrHqUH-D8EuFdG078nBLmUC!!KsQ~~_3.jpg|Subterra Akwimos with Chompixx File:Subterra_Akwimos.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:Subterra_Akwimos2.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:Akwimos_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Subterra Akwimos with Copper Rock Hammer File:96CAH13BGC.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:!BoN)vogBGk~$(KGrHgoH-C!EjlLl0g6UBLmocqOl3w~~_3.JPG|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos_Bomixx.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Aquos_Akwimos.jpg|Clear and Aquos Akwimos File:T11aBtXcpdXXaBFVE._111146.jpg|Prototype Akwimos !BqMeehgBmk~$(KGrHqUH-CcEuZ21jv,3BLus7dmNlQ~~_3.jpg|Aquos Akwimos !BqMefR!B2k~$(KGrHqIH-CwEu(6m(Ml2BLus7kGppw~~_3.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T1aeNxXfNcXXbBMmwU_015707.jpg_310x310.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T1ZMFxXkprXXaVXp6b_093022.jpg_310x310.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T2eGRcXkXaXXXXXXXX_!!64989560.jpg_310x310.jpg File:T1bxhxXeXlXXalSgrX_115252.jpg_310x310.jpg Unknown.jpg File:Aquos_Akwimos.jpg 250px-Unknown.jpg|Aqous Akwimos HNI_0057.JPG|Aquos Akwimos 96CAI2THE5.jpg|Aquos Akwimos !Bp0Ltug!2k~$(KGrHqUOKjMEu,t3UTuNBLs+r3k)mw~~ 3.JPG|Ventus Akwimos (Feet open only) File:Shadow.jpg|Packaged BakuShadow Akwimos File:Darkus_Akwimos2.jpg|Darkus Stealth Akwimos File:Darkus_Akwimos.jpg|Darkus Stealth Akwimos File:Pyrus_Akwimos.jpg|Pyrus Akwimos File:Akwimos11222.png|Akwimos HNI 0065.JPG|Akwimos Equiped with Gigarth Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (10).jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Akwimos_VS_Dharak.jpg|Subterra Akwimos facing BakuGranite Dharak File:Subterra Akwimos.PNG|Subterra Akwimos File:Akwimos BD.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos_BD.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:ClearakwimosframeBD.png File:Clearakwimosvs.pyrusphosphos.png|Clear Akwimos vs. Pyrus Phosphos File:subterra akwimos.png|Subterra Akwimos File:AkwimoswaitingBD.png Stealthakwimos.png Picture 9.png StealthakwimosBD.png File:Rec_VS_BP_3.jpg Darkusakw.JPG Haosakwimos.png Darkus_Akwimos_BD.png Aquos_AkwimosBD.png Ventus_Akwimos.png Pyrus_Akwimos.png Subterra_AkwimosBD.png Haos_Akwimos.png Clear_Akwimos.png HA.PNG Others File:Akwimos-aquos-p.jpg|Akwimos in real form File:Terrorcrest_Akwimos.jpg Team25.jpg gundalian-invaders-s2-akwimos-SML_MED.jpg|Akwimos' gate card. Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders